dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Jeremy Fight 3
Jeremy Fight 3, known in Japan as Jeremy Smash All-Star 3: The Subspace Adventure (ジェレミー・スマッシュオールスター3：サブスペース・アドベンチャー, Jeremī sumasshuōrusutā 3: Sabusupēsu adobenchā) is a video game and the third sequel of Jeremy Fight developed by JeremySoft and published by Activision for PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PSP, Sega Crystal, Sega Qube, Sega LX, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii, Jeremy Z60, JeremyVast, Rapier Game-Fi, Nintendo DS, Greeny Arcade 256, Microsoft Windows and Mac OS X. The Xbox 360 version of the game became backwards compatible with the Xbox One on March 11, 2017, and the PlayStation 3 version came to the PlayStation Now game streaming service to Play on PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, PC, and PlayStation 3 itself. Gameplay Similar to Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Plot (Adventure Mode) This plot from Adventure Mode is same as Super Smash Bros. Brawl Adventure Mode: The Subspace Emissary. After Globulous and the heroes defeat the Vessel of Portentia and saved the Earth. Three months later, a large crowd fills the Midair Stadium for a battle between Jeremy and Nancy. In addition to the generic crowd, Stella and Coco are in attendance, and SpongeBob watches TV in Bikini Bottom. As one participant defeats the other, the loser reverts to his trophy form; the winner revives him/her in good sportsmanship and they both wave to the crowd. An ominous howling noise fills the stadium as the sky is filled with red clouds. The Halberd arrives and drops Shadow Bugs into the stadium, which form into Subspace Army troops. Stella and Coco join Jeremy and Nancy as they fight off the invaders. Shortly afterwards, the Ancient Minister appears, dropping a Subspace Bomb that is prepped with two R.O.B.s and set for detonation in three minutes; the Ancient Minister quickly retreats to the Halberd as it begins to depart. As Jeremy dashes to investigate the bomb, a mysterious smoke cloud appears, and a cannonball is fired from it that propels Jeremy out of the stadium far into the sky. In the chaos, Stella and Coco are thrown into individual cages, which are held by Professor Calamitous in a giant robot. Only Nancy is left to fight Professor Calamitous. Upon breaking one of the cages, a giant robot explodes in defeat and Professor Calamitous blasted off into sky, as Nancy and the girls she freed (Stella/Coco) jump away. Plankton makes an entrance, leaping in from nowhere with his Dark Cannon pointed at Nancy and Stella/Coco. He prepares to fire, but notices that the other cage has broken and Coco/Stella is lying outside it, in no condition to evade. Plankton turns his Dark Cannon to the easier target and fires, turning Coco/Stella into a trophy; he quickly grabs the trophy and leaps away. Nancy and Stella/Coco begin chasing him, but Nancy notices that the Subspace Bomb is about to explode, and summons a aeroplane for the pair to escape on. The Midair Stadium is then consumed by Subspace. SpongeBob watches from Bikini Bottom as the stadium is sucked into Subspace. SpongeBob going stop the Subspace. He finds the Halberd quickly; it passes through Bikini Bottom and drops a group of Shadow Bugs that become opponents for him to fight. After some travelling, SpongeBob comes upon Jeremy. After SpongeBob revives him, Jeremy teams up with SpongeBob to try and chase down the Halberd, but the pair run out of terrain to traverse, leaving them unable to continue chase. However, an spaceship flies by, which also appears to be pursuing the Halberd. Nancy and Stella/Coco also appear to be following the Halberd, though it somehow ends up behind them. Nancy attempts to land on the Halberd's deck, which is more or less successful. Immediately the spaceship catches up, and attempts to fight the Halberd, but the Combo Cannon's arm scores a hit on the spaceship. As it comes crashing down, it flies past the pair, who are then blown off the Halberd. Landing in the Sea of Clouds, the two climb down onto solid ground, fighting the Army throughout, and attempt to pursue the ship on foot. To the east of the Midair Stadium and Bikini Bottom is a jungle. The Blue Spiders is perpetuating hijinks, carrying a Cargo full of eggs and moving at high speed away from the jungle, where Red is attacking the jungle's inhabitants, enraged that his banana hoard has been stolen. As Red spots the Cargo, it fires rocket at Red, but Tinny appears and shoots them out of the air with his spin attack. The pair traverse the jungle and through the Blue Spiders to retrieve the eggs. The two eventually find the eggs in happiness, but Amelia then steps into view from behind and prepares to fire her Dark Cannon at the two. Red and Tinny realizes the setup was a trap and that trying to fight a backed-up Amelia plus an unknown weapon is foolish, so Tinny running away from the scene, taking the shot Red. Tinny sees Red get turned into a trophy as Tinny run away, while Amelia claims Red as a prize. Meanwhile, Jeremy and SpongeBob have come to solid ground and are traversing a plain, continuing their pursuit of the Halberd. When they catch up to the Ancient Minister, he escapes without much effort. Having landed from his flight, Tinny moves through the jungle searching for help to rescue Red. He finds the crashed spaceship beside a lake and tries to investigate when Lake Monster emerges from the lake. Seemingly upset that its territory has been invaded, Lake Monster fires an energy ball at the spaceship, then grabs Tinny with intent to harm him. Saniya then leaps out of the spaceship and frees Tinny, with the two proceeding to defeat Lake Monster. Afterwards, Tinny physically convinces Saniya to join him in trying to save Red, and the two battle through more of the Blue Spiders. Eventually Amelia appears - but with an odd purple aura and glowing yellow eyes. She is defeated, but dissolves into Shadow Bugs as the real Amelia fires a Dark Cannon shot from just out of view, which misses. Saniya and Tinny escapes. Far to the south, Timmy Turner is wandering around a deserted zoo. The Subspace Army appears, headed by the Pink Robot, and Timmy runs away. Eventually, Timmy trips over a root and gets his foot stuck under it. He panics, but Quinn appears and battle and defeat it. Shortly thereafter, though, the pair see Plankton on top of a pillar. He fires his Dark Cannon at Quinn several times, but Quinn easily dodges every shot. Plankton shrugs and sets his sights on Timmy instead. So, Quinn pushes him aside and takes the shot herself. Unconcerned with who exactly she got, Plankton walks up to Quinn's trophy and laughs while Timmy runs away. Timmy eventually bumps into TBA. After the pair fight through more of the zoo, TBA heads on her way, while Timmy decides to go with her in an effort to rescue Quinn. To the northwest, the Subspace Army is attacking a fortress that stands in the middle of an ancient battleground. After seeing a Subspace Bomb detonate in the distance, Spyro is roused from the fortress and fights his way out to investigate. Upon reaching the blast zone, Meta Knight appears and initiates a fight, each assuming the other is with the Army. When both are attacked, they are set straight and team up to cross the battlefield. Eventually they catch sight of the Ancient Minister, who has another bomb ready to be dropped; they fail to reach him, but then Little Guy appears and damage the bomb and send the Ancient Minister flying erratically into the distance. Now a trio continue their pursuit of the Army. By now, King Dedede has realized that the enemy (Amelia & Plankton) is collecting the trophies of defeated Smashers and taking them away so they cannot be revived. He decides to start his own collection, which he plans to keep safe with his brooches. He starts his collection by ambushing Homer Simpson on a dirt road and turning him into a trophy. Seemingly knowing that someone is approaching, he hides alongside his army of Waddle Dees while leaving Homer's trophy on the road as bait. Indeed, Plankton rides up the road on his Cargo carrying Coco/Stella and Quinn. Seeing a free Homer on the road, he pulls over, takes the trophy, and laughs. Distracted, he is then ambushed by the Waddle Dee Army. Dedede then takes Homer, tosses him onto the Cargo, and drives away with it and all of the trophies. As the Waddle Dees follow Dedede, Plankton gets up and yells at them in anger and frustration. In a forest to the southwest, Avery finds the sword in a pedestal and draws it. She passes by Crash Bandicoot, who is asleep on a large tree stump. As the Halberd passes overhead and deploys Shadow Bugs, the two team up and fight through the forest in pursuit of the ship. Meanwhile, a box on the Halberd is seen moving and fidgeting. Inside the Isle of Ancients' research facility, Jimmy Neutron has snuck inside and is wandering around while fighting Subspace Army minions and parts of the R.O.B. Squad. He finds some sort of generator holding Greeny captive, and breaks it to release it; the pair continue to move through the complex. After a while, they find a control room. Nancy and Stella/Coco have reached the shore of the western lake. Nancy spots something and rushes off in pursuit, leaving Stella/Coco behind, who is ambushed by Amelia and shot by her Dark Cannon. A waiting Shadow Bug clone of Amelia uses the defeated trophy to change into a clone of Stella/Coco while she sneaks off with the real one. By this time, Jeremy/SpongeBob and Avery/Crash have also reached the shore in pursuit of the Halberd. The Stella/Coco clone attempts to use the Dark Cannon that Amelia left behind to fire at them, but Avery/Crash and Jeremy/SpongeBob have also arrived, destroying the weapon in one slash. The two Smashers then fight the clone and destroy it. However, Jeremy/SpongeBob has noticed the fight from a distance, and believes that Coco/Stella has been attacked and defeated, so he attacks the pair in rage as his partner joins in. Once the two-on-two fight finishes, before the winners can revive the losers, King Dedede drives by and snatches the two defeated Smashers with the Cargo's arm. Avery/Jeremy manage to see that Crash/SpongeBob's trophy is aboard the Cargo as Dedede drives away. Dedede then realizes that Nancy has snuck onboard the Cargo (due to spotting it earlier). Nancy uses Final Cutter to cut the arm and release the two trophies, and quickly revives them before they hit the ground. Irritated, Dedede turns the Cargo around and begins to flee, but the revived Avery nails it in the nose with an arrow. The five Smashers join together and chase the damaged Cargo, assuming that, like the other antagonist Smashers, Dedede is collecting trophies to hide them away so they cannot be revived. Seeing the busted Cargo at the entrance of a set of caves, the group heads inside and fight through the Subspace Army and Blue Spiders to see a castle in the distance, with the Halberd hovering overhead. Dr. Neo Cortex, in his undisclosed location, has become aware that Dedede is planning something and is hoarding trophies in his castle. He transmits this information to Amelia, who sets off to ambush the castle. To the east of the ruined zoo, Timmy and 4ever going through a cave and back outside, they run into Plankton again. Remembering what happened to Quinn, Timmy decides to get revenge and fights Plankton alongside 4ever. Plankton is defeated and transformed into a trophy. Timmy and 4ever are ecstatic at first. In his castle, King Dedede has his collection of three trophies - Quinn, Homer, and Coco/Stella. He applies his Dedede Brooches to the first two, but runs out of them; he decides to use the one he was saving for himself on the girls, planning to make some more later. However, the Blue Spiders attacks, and the ceiling caves in, dropping a large chunk on Dedede's head and knocking him out (he eventually becomes a trophy). The cave-in also leaves Homer, Quinn, and Dedede covered in rubble, so when Amelia and the Blue Spiders glance around, they only spot the Coco/Stella trophy to take. Jeremy's group also reaches the castle. Seeing nothing but a hole in the wall, they traverse a second set of caves and catch up to Amelia. Jeremy attempts to get the jump on him, but he uses the girls as a shield, neutering the attack. Avery quickly fires an arrow that Amelia successfully dodges, which causes the Dedede Brooch to fly off the girls and Amelia escapes to the Halberd. While Nancy inspects the Dedede Brooch, the Ancient Minister detonates a Subspace Bomb that engulfs Dedede's castle. Cortex observes the castle get swallowed by Subspace just before a new message comes in from Master Hand. Back in the ruins, Timmy and 4ever continue to fight through the cavernous constructs. The duo then wind up at a dead end. Meta Knight, Spyro, and Little Guy have progressed eastward across the desert to the east of the battlefield. Having lost the Ancient Minister, they find Galleom in his tank form cruising across the desert, and decide to follow it. Upon catching up, the trio in battle, who leaps off a cliff and crashes into the ruins right next to Plankton's trophy - and into the room that Timmy and TBA have entered. Galleom attacks for its second battle in a row, but is defeated again. Instead of simply falling apart, Galleom grabs hold of its opponents and propels itself skywards, activating a 15-second countdown on a Subspace Bomb embedded in his head. Seeing TBA has fainted, Timmy gains a sudden confidence boost and uses the hammer to break off Galleom's arm, freeing the two, but sending them falling towards the ground. Timmy holds TBA as they fall to their doom, but the two are then quickly caught by Meta Knight, who carries them away to Spyro and Little Guy's location while Galleom's Subspace Bomb detonates in midair, barely reaching the ground and sucking up Plankton's trophy. Upon landing, 4ever regains consciousness, and shakes Timmy's hand. The Ancient Minister watches Galleom's Subspace Bomb from back in the desert and exhibits an increasing degree of sorrow over how R.O.B.s must be sacrificed for each bomb. He is roused by one of Avery's arrows, which he dodges as the group resumes their chase. After a short while the Ancient Minister deploys the bomb he was carrying, which the Smashers fail to stop, and so must escape as several nearby R.O.B.s are destroyed. Tinny and Saniya continue to travel east through the jungle and reach a more swamp-like area. As they move on, Amelia successfully nails Tinny with a Dark Cannon shot from a distance, and sends in a troop of Shadow Bugs to clone him. Saniya is about to face a two-on-one when (insert here) shows up, punts the Dark Cannon out of Amelia's hands, and destroys it with two Blasters. Amelia is displeased and leaves, but first commands many more Shadow Bugs to merge with the existing Tinny clone, rendering it significantly larger and stronger. Saniya revives the real Tinny. Together with (insert here), they defeat the imposter. Tinny then physically convinces (insert character name) to join them in their goal of saving Red, and the trio continue through the swamp. Upon reaching a cliffside waterfall, they spot the Smash Skiff, which takes off towards the Isle of Ancients with Red's trophy on board. Tinny grunts in anger thinking the chase cannot continue, but (insert character name) has a plan and summons the mother ship. Jimmy and Greeny continue through the research facility. Upon reaching the room, two Shadow Bug clones of it appear. The pair defeats the fakes, they continue to move through the facility. Suddenly, Metal Jeremy appears and bashes Jimmy against the wall. Greeny attacks Metal Jeremy and frees Jimmy with Thunder. Although Jimmy is hurt, he and Greeny fight and defeat Metal Jeremy. Afterwards, they find an exit to the Isle of Ancients' surface, alongside another exit with R.O.B.s carrying Subspace Bombs out of it. They decide to enter it. Elsewhere on the Isle's surface, near a different set of ruins, Maxwell is attempting to topple a giant R.O.B. with a hoard of army. The R.O.B. awakes and shakes all the army off, killing most of them. Maxwell backs away and look at the red car screaming in from the distance. Eric Cartman erupts from it as he delivers a punch to the robot's head, easily knocking it over - and killing all but one of the remaining army. Despite this, the two captains team up and make their way towards the edge of the island, where they see the Smash Skiff with Red on it coming in. An spaceship flies overhead and drops Tinny onto the transport, who knocks off all the Army members currently onboard, as (character name) signals success and flies elsewhere. Eric Cartman and Maxwell leaps off the island, landing on the Skiff as Tinny revives Red - who easily breaks free of his chains and is ready to fight alongside the other three as troops try to protect the transport. After the enemies are defeated, the Skiff continues its programmed course into a hangar of some sort into the isle. It appears that the mother ship has been directed into combat with the Halberd as some sort of distraction - the two ships are firing incessant blasts at each other. The battle is taking place close to the top of a snowy mountain. Meta Knight sees a chance to reclaim his ship, and abandons his group to begin ascent. He passes Scrat on the way up, who take his quick speed as a challenge, and the new group fight upwards to reach the summit. Upon reaching the top, MePhone4 is found meditating on the peak. It leaps towards Meta Knight and challenges him to a battle; the winner revives the loser as they shake hands in respect. Just then, the Halberd plunges through the clouds grabbing the mother ship with its Combo Cannon, ramming it into the mountain and knocking Scrat off. Meta Knight and MePhone4 manage to use this opportunity to jump onboard. Scrat land by a canyon next to the Spryo/Little Guy/Timmy/ group as the Halberd drops a crowd of Shadow Bugs; Jeremy's group arrives just as the fight starts, and Jeremy's group merges with Timmy's group soon after. Inside the Halberd, Alex the Lion decides the time is right, and leaves his cover to begin operations as the damaged mother ship limps off. He hides in a box upon hearing footsteps, but is shocked to be exposed by MePhone4, who notices him. A leery Meta Knight is told by MePhone4 that he is an ally. The trio continue to fight through the Halberd to find what appears to be a cargo bay, with both Stella's and Coco's trophies in cages; both princesses are cloned by Shadow Bugs, and are summarily defeated. Stella and Coco are freed and revived, though Alex tells them to stay put while his group moves off. As soon as Alex's group leaves, Coco sets out on her own journey, with an amused Stella following. The two fight around the Halberd's exterior areas to reach the top deck. Saniya is back in another spaceship, and is attempting to destroy the Combo Cannon, which, due to how close the girls were to it, makes Coco think he is shooting at them. Coco teleports onto the spaceship and breaks the window, forcing Saniya to eject and land on the Halberd. As Coco and Saniya are about to fight, Stella offers them to stop. In the meantime, Meta Knight, MePhone4, and Alex have reached the Halberd's bridge. They find that the ship is being run by several clones of Mr. Game & Watch. Alex runs in and busts all the clones out the window, where they land on the deck beside Stella, Coco, and Saniya. Almost immediately, the clones all dissolve into Shadow Bugs and merge into Duon. As Meta Knight remains on the bridge to take control of the ship, Alex and MePhone4 jump down to help in the fight, in addition to Jaybross who arrives just in time. Once Duon is defeated, it leaves Mr. Game & Watch's trophy behind; once revived, he joins the group. The Subspace Army has now lost its dropship. As Jimmy and Greeny fight through the Isle of Ancients' Subspace Bomb Factory from above, Red, Tinny, Eric Cartman, and Maxwell fight through from below. The six of them meet in what appears to be a storage room, containing dozens of bombs - in addition to the R.O.B. Squad and the Ancient Minister, who appears dejected and has no apparent interest in fighting, much to the Smashers' surprise. Cortex rings in as a hologram and commands the R.O.B. Squad to detonate all remaining Subspace Bombs immediately - the Subspace Gunship has been completed, and a rift large enough to allow it entry into the world is necessary, regardless of whether the bomb factory and the Isle of Ancients is destroyed as a result. The Ancient Minister has had enough; he had only allowed the sacrifice of two per bomb to keep the rest alive, so he commands the confused R.O.B.s to ignore the order. Cortex activates some sort of override that causes the R.O.B.s to not only begin preparing the bombs but also open fire on the Ancient Minister, setting his cloak on fire. Cortex cuts the communication as he sends in a wave of troops to distract the Smashers, who had been attempting to disrupt the bombs' deployment. The burning Ancient Minister takes out some of the enemy forces with his Robo Beams and throws off the remains of his cloak to reveal to the other Smashers that he is a R.O.B. himself, and joins them in combatting the Subspace Army troops. Once the enemies are defeated however, they realize there remains no way to stop the Subspace Bombs from detonating. Believing his race's elimination is inevitable, R.O.B. manages to send all the other R.O.B.s into some sort of sleep mode, including himself; Red will have none of it as he carries R.O.B. out of the room, with the group racing to escape the Isle of Ancients and board the ship that Eric Cartman has remotely summoned. After the group reaches and boards the ship, Bowling Ball appears, determined to delay or destroy the ship before it can escape the blast zone. The Smashers battle Bowling Ball on the ship's roof and are victorious, escaping the Isle of Ancients before it becomes entirely engulfed in Subspace. From the mainland shore, the group of Smashers that had fought at the canyon watch the Isle of Ancients vanish. They are joined by the ship and the Halberd, forming a force of twenty-nine. The Subspace Gunship emerges from where the Isle of Ancients used to be and fires a shot of its main cannon into the distance, rendering an enormous patch of unused ocean into a Subspace detonation. Amelia and Cortex are perched on the ship's command platform overseeing the test. The Halberd is then seen approaching from the distance. Knowing the Halberd has been taken over by the other Smashers, Cortex orders the Gunship to open fire with its primary turrets. It does not take long for the Halberd to be destroyed, but Eric's ship, Jimmy's rocket, an spaceship, and the airship fly out of the wreckage and continue advancing. Cortex commands the secondary weapons to also fire, but none of them can land a hit on the smaller craft. Kirby then arrives riding the Dragoon from a different direction, suggesting the Halberd and the other ships were a distraction, and flies it directly though part of the Subspace Gunship's cannon. The entire Gunship begins to explode as Amelia and Cortex retreat into Subspace, while the Smashers fly their ships inside and begin their campaign to fight through the Subspace Army and find out a way to stop them. As the Smashers progress through Subspace, Amelia and Cortex are due to meet with Master Hand. Before he appears, Cortex decides now is the time to take over, and fires upon Amelia with a Dark Cannon. Kicking Amelia's trophy off to the side, Cortex meets Master Hand - and sees the Chains of Light for the first time, connecting him to Tabuu. Upset that he has been fooled the whole time, Cortex attempts to attack Tabuu, but his offensive is easily blocked. As Cortex falls back to the ground and becomes a trophy, he collides with Master Hand, breaking him free from the Chains of Light and from Tabuu's control. Now free, Master Hand also attempts to attack Tabuu, but also fails to accomplish anything, being knocked back to the ground by Tabuu with little effort and lying still, seemingly dead. At this point, the Smashers arrive and realize what is going on, only for Tabuu to unleash his Off Waves and defeat all of them. With no more Smashers around, Tabuu begins assembling The Great Maze out of the colonies created by the Subspace Bombs, and fills it with the remnants of the Subspace Army plus subspacial clones of the Smashers and the bosses they had previously defeated. In the colony containing King Dedede's castle, the Dedede Brooches activate, reviving Homer and Quinn. The two connect the badges with Dedede's trophy and deduce that he is the source of their revival, so they revive him in return. His plan successful, Dedede hugs them in elation. He then teams up with the other two and begin crossing Subspace towards the Great Maze, reviving all the Smashers they find along the way. Upon reaching the staircase at the Great Maze's entrance and seeing Amelia lying there, they revive him as well, only for him to attack Dedede. Dedede wins the subsequent fight and revives Amelia again; Amelia tries to start another fight but is flicked in the face by Dedede, who directs Amelia to Master Hand's motionless form. Amelia begrudgingly decides to join the group to get revenge on Tabuu. At the same time, Nancy is revived, having eaten the Dedede Brooch that had fallen off the girls Dedede had collected. Nancy sets out across Subspace and collects the rest of the Smashers that Dedede's group had not come across. Nancy reaches Cortex's trophy, but Amelia shows up and vents his rage on it as revenge for Cortex shooting him with a Dark Cannon, giving Nancy second thoughts about getting near it. Dedede then appears, hugs Nancy, and drags her along towards the Great Maze. As the Smashers are preparing to enter the Great Maze, the revived Plankton shows up, boots Dedede in the head as revenge for stealing his Cargo and trophies, and has a laugh over it. Seeing that two of said trophies (Homer and Quinn) are on Dedede's team surprises him enough to stop fooling around. Plankton is then offered to join the group; after a bit of reflection, he agrees, and rides up the stairs to the entrance. Finally, Crash and Coco have come upon Cortex's trophy, and agree to revive him. Directed to the Great Maze, Cortex is averse to join forces with his two biggest enemies. Nevertheless, he sees that Tabuu is the bigger foe, and infuriated that he had been manipulated, he agrees to help. The thirty-five Smashers enter the Great Maze. After a lengthy and combat-filled trek, they finally reach the center and break all the seals guarding the final door to Tabuu's residence. Tabuu attempts to use another set of Off Waves against them, but Sonic appears and damages his wings, rendering the attack unable to knock out the entire group at once. Thus, Tabuu faces three dozen Smashers in the final battle, and is ultimately defeated. All the colonies composing the Great Maze are restored to their rightful positions in the real world, with the Subspace detonations all being sealed off. However, the amount of Subspace Bombs simultaneously detonated on the Isle of Ancients has ruined the isle's ability to return to real space - it is claimed to be destroyed forever. Instead, there is a giant X of light in its place. The Smashers manage to escape to their world. Development The original developer of the game was Blue Tongue Entertainment. The game was announced at the 2006 pre-E3 press conference, along with the game's first official trailer during the E3 After-Hours Press Conference. Development of the final version accelerated in August 2006. The second trailer was released on May 12, 2007, and was originally set to be released in September 2007, but JeremySoft showed the trailer, and was pushed to November 2007, but was later pushed back to August 2008, then pushed to March 2009, and finally to June 2009. Characters Playable characters * Jeremy * Zarahi * Avery * Rickie * Nancy * Quinn * Tinny * Saniya * Greeny * Spyro the Dragon * Crash Bandicoot * Jay * Ameila * Red (Red Bird) * Steve * Bella * Stella (Pink Bird) * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Timmy Turner * Eric Cartman * Little Guy * Alex the Lion * Scrat * Maxwell * R.O.B the Robot * Stimpy * Rocko * Jimmy Neutron Unlockable characters * Buster * Larry * Sonic the Hedgehog * Coco Bandicoot * Jaybross * Kella * Malachi * Sheldon J. Plankton * Dr. Neo Cortex * Homer Simpson * Toon Link * Hallie * Leafy * Pin * Mr. Game & Watch * Wander * Gree Guy * MePhone4 * Snoopy Playable by skin * Japanese Jeremy (Jeremy) * Japanese Malachi (Malachi) * SpongeGar (SpongeBob) * Amitie (Quinn) * Dark Jaybross (Jaybross) * Japanese Gree Guy (Gree Guy) * Japanese Little Guy (Little Guy) * Barnacle Boy Patrick (Patrick Star) * Super Jeremy (Jeremy) * Krusty the Clown (Homer Simpson) * Classic Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Nasu Grave (Kirby) * Raffina (Nancy) * Ecolo (Ameila) Bosses * Master Hand * Crazy Hand * Professor Calamitous * Evil Leafy * Phil Cat * The Pink Robot * Galleom * Evil Larry * Duon * Bowling Ball * Tabuu Unplayable characters * Fighting Alloy Team Assist characters * Putt-Putt * B1 * B2 * Pajama Sam * Shadow * Luxo Jr. * Len Guy * Candy Guy * Tick Guy * Tuesday X * Yellow Guy * The Mawgu * Goddard * Elmo * Starfy * Vicky * Knuckle Joe * Pingux2012 * Dakota the Puppy * Mia * Ren Hoek * Danny Guy * Barbara the Bat * Gary the Snail * Phineas and Ferb * Mrs. Puff * Purple Guy * Arle and Carbuncle * Magolor * Malware * Jorgen Von Strangle * Bimbo the Dog * Kermit the Frog * Little Girl * Helirin * Lighting McQueen * Robot Jones * Cosmo and Wanda * Snap (Chalkzone) Stages Jeremy Fight 3 Stages * Battlefield (Super Smash Bros. and Jeremy Fight) * Final Destination (Super Smash Bros. and Jeremy Fight) * HubTown (Jeremy Universal) * Jeremyville (Jeremy Universal) * Jeremyville Circuit (Jeremy Universal) * Haunted House (Zarahi!) * Spingfeld (The Simpsons) * Dragon Kingdom (Avery the Warrior) * Warfang (Dragon City) (Spyro) * Madagascar (Madagascar) * South Park (South Park) * 123 Greeny Phatom Plaza (Greeny Phatom) * Red Speedway (Tinny!) * Pirate Ship (The Lenged of Zelda) * Flat Zone 2 (Game & Watch) * Green Hill Zone (Sonic the Hegehog) * Halberd (Kirby) * Green Greens (Kirby) * 4everville (Kirby 4ever) * Star Freighter (Saniya: Space Android) * Krustyland (The Simpsons) * Imagination Land (South Park) * Charlie Brown's Hometown (Peanuts) * Tyrusville (Malachi Universal) * Hanenbow (Electroplankton) * Jaybrossville (Jaybross Universal) * Beach Park (Greeny Phatom) * Candy Hill (Tinny!) * PictoChat (Nintendo DS) * Hotel (Mouse Trapz) * Rock Bottom (SpongeBob Squarepants) * Fairy World (The Fairy OddParents) * Primp Town (Puyo Puyo) * Retroville (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) Jeremy Fight 2 Stages * Toon Street (Jeremy Univesal) * Object City (Objects) * Haunted House (Zarahi!) * Avery's Castle (Avery the Warrior) * White Kingdom (Legend World) * Sunrise Spring (Spyro) * Quinn's Backstage (Quinn the Rockstar) * Glazed Grass (Tinny!) * 123 Greeny Phatom (Greeny Phatom) * Blob City (Blob) * Bikini Bottom (SpongeBob Squarepants) * Ice Age (Ice Age) * Forest Night (Zarahi!) Gallery Cover arts Screenshots Emblems Character Artwork Beta elements Some of the game world icons were initially the same as in the previous two games, but they were revised as time went on. Also, the description for the My Music options originally said, "Adjust how often a song will appear on this stage." It has since been revised in a general tone to say, "Adjust how often songs appear on stages." Along with this, one piece of music that was planned for the HubTown stage was later moved to Beach Park. Lastly, there were scenes taking place before the events of the Subspace Emissary where the Subspace Army takes over the Halberd and King Dedede unintentionally stalls Meta Knight from preventing it from happening. Jeremy confirmed that he decided to cut this out and an update was made to confirm this together with how various events and characters in the Subspace Emissary comes together. Also, Jeremy was the one seen fighting Professor Calamitous in one of the TV spots instead of Nancy. Another beta element was Kirby's Hammer move. When he uses hammer in mid-air in Jeremy Fight 2, he does a vertical spin; in Jeremy Fight 3, however, he does a horizontal spin. This was seen in the first trailer, where he does the former. Another beta element is Logan's up-special move, that in the first and second trailer is shown doing more than one cut in the air/earth, like in Jeremy Fight 2. Due to the extensive development time and changes in the design, various pieces of code were left unfinished within the game. Several cut characters have been discovered this way along with some music tracks. The characters cut are sometime colloquially known as the "Forbidden 10." Characters * Lisa Simpson * Butters * Mr. Krabs * Solid Snake * Ronald and Dan * Super Jeremy * Dr. Beanson * Mametchi * Dr. PBS * Ami Onuki * Hello Kitty/Badtz-Maru Music * Krustyland Boss (The Simpsons; Arcade) * Flying Dutchman's Graveyard (SpongeBob SquarePants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman) * Saving Springfield (The Simpsons: Hit & Run) * Dreamland Boss (The Simpsons; Arcade) * Poppy Bros. Sr.'s Stage (Kirby Block Ball) * Title Theme (Penny Racers; N64) * Fever Mode (Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary) * You Can Do Anything (Sonic CD, JP version) * Beginner and Novice (Pac-Attack; PS1) * Saving Fairy World (Nicktoons Unite) * Reptar Raceway/Pickles' Parkway (Rugrats) (Nicktoons Racing; PS1/PC version) * Heavy Machinery (Crash Bandicoot) * Hyper Spaceway (Crash Nitro Kart) * Battle Highway (Sonic Battle) * Cavernous Canyons & Acrid Air Pockets (Spongebob Squarepants: SuperSponge) * Last Wave (OutRun 2006: Coast 2 Coast) * Revenge of the Giant Plankton Monster (SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from the Krusty Krab) * Lava River (Vectorman 2) * Night Flight (OutRun 2) * World E2 (Kururin Squash!) * Boss (Kururin Squash!) Assist Trophies * Boggy B. Stages * Flat Zone 1 (Game and Watch) Credits Category:Video games Category:Fighting games Category:2009 video games Category:2009 Category:JeremyVast games Category:Jeremy Z60 games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:PSP games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Microsoft Windows games Category:Greeny Arcade 256 games Category:Nintendo Wii games